


Colder without you in it.

by LuciferIsSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Suggestive humor, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt wrong to wake up in the middle of the night, alone in the bed that had someone in it only moments before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder without you in it.

Crowley maneuvered himself in a tired haze, rolling to his side as he slid a hand under the pillow his head was resting on, fingers clutching at the soft fabric clinging to the pillow, wrapped around it like a cocoon and encasing it, the demon pressing his face against it and breathing in. It smelled like cheap aftershave, generic yet unique in every way, like smoke and ash and shampoo that reminded the demon of 'Ocean Breeze', when it was only really picked out as being the least 'fruity' hair cleaner 'the store had.'

The foggy memory made surface, the demon murmuring softly as he gripped the comforter that had slid down to his hips when he tossed and turned in his weary and unstable sleeping habits. Crowley pulled it up to his shoulder, ruffling up the over sized T-shirt that only barely fit, hanging and moving loosely against him for the most part, his pajama pants sliding up from the bottom of his leg on his left foot and crumpled around his knee, on the opposite it was more like his foot had disappeared inside the clothing, feeling the way it tugged when he adjusted the blankets.

It was maybe 3 or maybe even 4 in the morning, he couldn't really tell, but he knew the moon was still out from what he could tell behind closed eyes. The window blinds were pulled back, and he wasn't sure why he was half-awake; he just kind of stirred, like something wasn't settling right in his gut, like something was wrong and he didn't know what. He groaned softly, arm moving back behind him, patting the spot beside him, feeling a jolt of.. _something_ when his hand didn't bump against the familiar warm body that always slept by his side.

Where was Bobby?

Crowley quirked a tired eyebrow, feeling the warm spot where a body had been lying not moments before, yet it was already growing cold. The demon rolled onto his back, forcing his eyes open, blinking and adjusting his eyes before looking at where his lover was supposed to be, pushing himself up in the seated position as he tried to get a better standing of his surroundings.

He was still at Bobby's, and honestly hadn't intended to stay the night, but Hell can really take its toll on you. He looked to his left, where his suit was still lying out from just a few hours before, folded neatly to the side and set away. Crowley's shoes were tangled with Bobby's near the bedroom door, so he was probably still home. Unless he preferred to take walks in the middle of winter barefoot.

Crowley rubbed his eyes, kicking off the blankets and sliding his legs off the side of the bed, making himself stand. The cool air of the room brushed against his skin, causing the demon to shiver involuntarily; he was tempted to crawl back under the covers and wrap himself in a warm cocoon of blankets, but he knew sleep wouldn't welcome him until he had the hunter by his side. It was a curse, really. He shuffled over to the door with a slight casual swagger to his step, something natural that happened when he walked that he barely even noticed it anymore. The demon pressed his hand against the cool wood of the door, hand sliding over the flat surface before his hand bumped against the cool metal knob, pushing it open. He listened as he went looking for the hunter, for even the slightest sound that indicated he was close by as he crept across the upper floor. Searching room after room, pushing each door open quietly and peering briefly inside. His pant leg that had been rolled up had slid down his leg and finally pooled around his feet, dragging somewhat as he walked. His vision was adjusting better the longer he was awake, but he dared not to speak, just in case the hunter had a visitor in the house he was unaware of.

Much to the demon's satisfaction, Bobby was alone when he stumbled upon him in his library (or his living room, as Bobby likes to call it. But Crowley's never seen such a clutter of books in any Living room he's ever been in.) Catching the hunters attention as he stumbled down the stairs.

Bobby gave him a slight smile as the demon walked up to him, leaning back in his seat and pushing it back, making room as Crowley made to sit on his lap. The demon dropped on him, wrapping his arms around the mans neck and leaning against his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bobby said softly to the sleepy demon, who nearly scoffed.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, love." He replied tiredly, eyes daring to try and flutter shut, but he fought against the urge.

"Eh," Bobby made a slight huffing noise, brushing one of his rough calloused hands soothingly through the demons dark tuffs of hair, stroking the top of his head calmly in that warm repeated motion, "I had some things I wanted to finish." He muttered, "Couldn't get to sleep when I thought about it, needed to finish up." And Crowley didn't question it. Bobby was a work-a-holic at best; when he needed to get something done, he'd get it done, otherwise it would eat at him and eat at him until he did something about it, much like a form of OCD and the like-- A strong sense of determination, but Bobby always marked it off as 'Hunter Instinct' as Crowley knew he would.

"Would you like some company?" Crowley murmured, sliding a tired arm from the hunters neck down to his own T-shirt, pulling and picking at the front of the fabric idly, no real alternative motives in the motions, so Bobby didn't see any.

"I'll be done in a minute," The hunter chuckled softly, "Then we'll go to sleep, sound good?"

"Marvelous, actually." Crowley yawned, "Will I have to get off?"

"Of me?" Bobby replied, pausing a moment, "No, I think I can work like this."

"Good," The demon moaned tiredly, dropping his hand and pressing his forehead against the hunters jawline as he relaxed against him, "I much prefer you to the couch."

Bobby chuckled softly, and by the way he shifted, Crowley imagined that was the hunter going back to work, or whatever he was doing. The hand in his hair was still there, still stroking him and lulling him almost to sleep. His other hand was else where and Crowley could distinctly hear the soft flutter of pages, the rustling as the thin paper brushed against one another and sliding away from one the other as they changed. The demon could hear the soft sighs against his ears resting on the hunters chest, the steady beat of his heart beating evenly like a metronome softly followed by slow intakes of air, steady and strong.

This had to be one of the demons favorite positions when it came to the hunter, feeling him but not really touching, hearing him and not really listening, watching him but not really seeing. Having him right next to him, real and alive, calm and _here_ ; not frightened, not begging for his life, not begging for anything, just being there and content to do what he will and go on with his life almost like it was a normal life he led.

He liked the way he smelled, like whiskey and cheap aftershave, like ink of the pages of century old books, and decaying pages. Like heat of only the delicate kind, the way his soul brushes and flicks, like fire licking the side of a page, like books burning and igniting, watching the blue light that was settled around the hunters midsection, glowing and parting around his limbs, something so bright he's never seen a soul shine or carry itself like this before, not in all his years of a Crossroad's demon, not ever. He could feel it, more than see it, however, the warmth that radiated from it, the rough edges that have formed over years of abuse and fighting, the blood on the hunters hands weighing his soul with a kind of guilt that'd stick with anyone.

It was beautiful, bright, and had a complete personality of it's own. Where Bobby was rough, the light was soft, where Bobby was stubborn and hardheaded, his light pushed forward, trying to convince the hunter to ease, playing like a child, encircling around the hunter. Where the memory's egg on the hunters conscious, his soul is worry free, content, and only reflecting on emotions and not really sure why it hurts all of a sudden, or why it's dancing in joy when the occasion arises, it just is and it accepts that. Souls were a beautiful thing- He enjoyed breaking them, but there were occasions where not even he could dream of hurting a soul; like a childs, or Bobby's for instance.

Crowley tiredly dragged his hand over the hunters chest, picking at the shirt before dragging it over the hunters abdomen, shifting his eyes to look up at the hunter. His face was calm but determined, his eyebrows furrowing together when he was in one of his levels of concentration. It was strangely endearing, and the demon wondered vaguely what Bobby was even working on. What kind of research is he doing? What poor bloke is going to get poked, and not in the sexy way. Is it Vampires? Wendigos? Angels maybe? It could even be one of his own, straight from the bowels of hell, but he could never be entirely certain.

"You look constipated." Crowley said after a moment, watching as the bemused smile cracked across the hunters face when he looked down at the demon. The determination was switched, almost expertly, use to the distractions, and seeming not to mind it this time around.

"Didn't tell ya' you had to watch me, princess." He replied lightly, he pushed the book back onto his desk, wrapping his now free arm around the demon on his lap, adjusting his position. Crowley sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around the hunters neck more properly before pressing a firm kiss against his lovers cheek, pulling away and leaning his forehead against the hunters temple, Bobby turned his head so they were facing one another. Crowley brushed his nose against his lovers, who moved to pressed a kiss against the demons lips, brushing them together. No real passion behind the motion, but rather doing if for the warmth, the comfort of being _able_ to do it.

"Well," Bobby started, his voice soft and low, keeping it down purposefully, "I think you look like a lady in my clothes." Crowley chuckled at this, mouth moving against the hunters as he spoke.

"But, am I a pretty lady?" He questioned, smiling into the kiss.

"How do I break this to you slowly?" Bobby responded, and honest to god, Crowley laughed.

"Lie to me," Crowley moved, sitting up, he grabbed both of the hunters shoulders and moved to straddle him so he could face him better. "I love to hear you compliment me," He muttered, "Even if you don't mean it."

Bobby placed both of his hands on the demons hips, feeling his lover move his hands to each side of his face, hands brushing through his hair and intertwining in his thinning hair. "Lies? If you want." His thumb brushed against the demons band around his waist, "You are a waste of space," He began, causing the demon to quirk his eyebrow at him, "I hate everything about you, like your stupid faces, and the way you talk grates on my nerves." Crowley felt a smile pushing at the sides of his lips, " _And-_ " Bobby gave emphasis on the word, letting it swish on his tongue, "You might be just the _worst_ thing that's ever happened to me."

"I said lie about me, not tell the truth." Bobby grinned at the demon, moving forward and pressing his lips against the shorter man.

"I did." He muttered against the demons lips, "I think every face you make, each and every single one of them, are priceless," Crowley chuckled lightly at that, "And some of them are reserved for only me to see."

"Talk slower." Crowley whispered, smirking at the man, "If you're going to talk dirty, you might as well do it right."

"I love the way you talk," Bobby said softer, humoring the demon, "The way you laugh when you really don't want to." Crowley hummed appreciatively, pressing his forehead against the hunters, "When you take up space, it's always space worth taking up, worth being in. And when it's not, you fill it in nicely anyhow, like you belonged there no matter where you are."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," Crowley muttered, brushing the palms of his hands over the hunters shoulders and down to his shirt-clad chest, moving over the faded white 'Led Zeppelin' print on the worn black Tee.

Bobby hummed, a yawn touching his lips only moments after. Crowley brushed butterfly kisses along the mans jawline when the yawn broke passed his lips, causing the hunter to let out a choked laugh before he could stop himself. The demons light stubble having scratched against the hunters neck, moving away to avoid doing that again.

"C'mon," Bobby hooked his arms around the demons waist.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." He hoisted the demon up in his arms, causing the man to nearly squeak in surprise. Not having expected the hunter to lift him so easily, or expecting him to lift him at all. Crowley wrapped his arms around the hunters neck, holding himself upright and wrapping his legs around the hunters middle. Bobby carried him as if he were as light as a doll, and Crowley knows for a fact that he isn't-- quite the opposite, in fact. However, Bobby had a hold of him and didn't make some crack remark about his weight, nor looked ready to set him down.

"You know, my legs aren't broken." Crowley commented against his shoulder, burying his face against the crook of his lovers neck.

"And do you want to use them?" That was a good question.

"Oh no, you keep on what you're doing, darling. I'm more than happy to just be right here."

"Thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> It was like 2 in the morning when I wrote this and really wanted to go to sleep, but I had a few essays I needed to catch up on and couldn't. So I wrote a story based off of how much I really wanted to sleep, and I felt like the Crobby tag needed some more fluff in it, so I hope you all enjoyed. This wasn't beta'd and all mistakes are mine, but all constructive criticism is very much welcome and I'll do everything I can to fix the mistakes you saw.
> 
> Also, yeah, Crowley's a bit out of character in this, but nobody really acts like themselves when they really just want to sleep. Other than that, I really have no excuse for his bad characterization, along with Bobby's, so I hope you all can forgive me just this once. Thank you very much for reading. ^^


End file.
